This research will assess 1) the health literacy skills of oncology patients, 2) patient preferences for learning about treatment, 3) the impact of health literacy on decision-making regarding treatment options, and 4) the relationship between health literacy and adherence with treatment choices. Results from this study will lay the groundwork for future interventional research. Forty percent of the new cancer cases in the United States are colorectal, lung and bronchus, or prostate cancers. These cancers are commonly treated by surgery, radiation, chemotherapy, hormones and immunotherapy or a combination of two or more approaches.